


Thanks for the Memories

by w00dsley



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00dsley/pseuds/w00dsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "Person A is passionately singing and dancing along to their favorite song with headphones on without noticing person B standing in the doorway trying to not burst into laughter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Memories

_“I'm gonna make it bend and break -_

_say a prayer, but let the good times roll._

_In case God doesn't show.”_  

 

Clarke continued sweeping the kitchen in her apartment, singing along quietly to the old Fall Out Boy song that began playing through her headphones.

 

_“And I want these words to make things right,_

_but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life._

_Who does he think he is?_

_I_ _f that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys.”_

 

Clarke took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the chorus. She gripped the broom handle tighter and brought the end of it in front of her face, completely ignoring its actual purpose and using it a mic instead.

 

_“One night and one more time! Thanks for the memories,_

_even though they weren't so great!_

_He tastes like you, only sweeter!_

_One night, yeah, and one more time!_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the-_ Bellamy!”

 

Clarke went to spin around, but came to a dead stop upon realizing that she wasn’t alone. In her doorway, Bellamy was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and a shit eating grin on his face. “Don’t stop on my account, Princess. Please, continue.”   

 

Clarke covered her face in embarrassment and let out a groan. “Why are you here?”

 

Bellamy pushed himself off the doorframe and went to sit down at the table. “I came over to see if you wanted to watch a movie, but I’d much rather watch your little show instead.” 

 

He let out a laugh as Clarke glared at him.

 


End file.
